Living Every Moment
by subhsresaha
Summary: Love... only a four letter word, yet it's so powerful... that it can conquer anything in this world!


**Author's Note: **hey friend… how r u all… hope u all are fine…

A very happy birth day to Purvi(Ansha shyad) and also to LoveRajvi….

This is my first Rajvi Story.. Hope u all enjoy… very poor writing plz.. bear with it.. :) :)

**Living Every Moment**

The date on the mobile has changed as the clock's hand strikes to twelve. He came to home fully drenched in the heavy monsoon rain..

It was a tiresome day.. full day outdoor investigation. He entered the house and found the entire house drowned in silence and darkness.

He was very much tired and badly needed rest.. at the same time he was hungry, so he looked out for the appropriate person at home… his wife.. but she was not seen anywhere..

He called out her name quite a few time but he got no response.. so he switched-on the lights of the living room to caught at least a glimpse of her.. but instead of her he found a note for him.. lying on the nearby couch by her…

"Mei ja rahi hu apne ghar.. Mujhe call mat karna.. aur mujhe wapis ley jane ki khosis bhi mat karna.. bye,," the notes read.. and he could well understood the angriness of the note owner..

A smile crept on his lips as he read the note.. After five years of their marriage he could surely guess what could be the reason behind this..

But till now he missed her like the recent days of their marriage.. he felt left out and lonely when she goes to her mother's house suddenly without providing him with the actual cause of her anger…

He didn't want to disturb her at this late hour of night.. so he served his dinner.. changed over to the night suit and went to bed.. as soon as he hit the bed he was fast asleep..

…

…

The mild rays of morning sun woke him up… he looked at the clock on the opposite wall and it showed that he was getting late for beauro..as there was no one to wake him up..

He woke up lazily and called out for her.. but he realized that she was presently not at home.. mant a time he has faced this in their five years of marriage life but till now it hurts him a lot.. made him fell alone and a feel of sadness crept over him..

**Yaad kiya hai dil ne kaha ho tum**

**Jhumtee bahaar hai kaha ho tum**

**Pyaar se pukaar lo jaha ho tum…**

He then called her up.. but due to his bad luck her mobile was switched off.. ithurts him even more.. as he didn't knew what has happened to her suddenly..

He left for the beauro in a gloomy mood.. with a hope that he could meet her there.. as she was also a CID officer unlike him..

**O kho rahe ho aaj kis khyaal me**

**O dil fasa hai bebasee ke jaal me**

**Matlabee jahan meherbaan ho tum**

But unfortunately she had not turned up for the beauro that day.. and that made him more and more worried.. he started to collect all the instances of the past two days.. behind his heads.. but could not make out any specific reason for her rage..

He even checked all the important dates of their life but no.. he haven't missed any of them.. so what's the reason..

**Yaad kiya hai dil ne kaha ho tum**

**Pyaar se pukaar lo jaha ho tum…**

He kept calling her the whole day.. but she didn't responded.. he spent the whole day in tension and was very much worried for his beloved.. he even vented out his anger to his colleagues..

He was missing her like never before.. and couldn't pay attention on his work properly.. he heard that people says that "_when you miss someone.. even seconds seems to move like ages.."_ and now he can felt it so true…

**O raat dhal chukee hai subha ho gayee**

**O mai tumharee yaad leke kho gayee**

**Abb toh mere dastaan ho tum**

**Yaad kiya hai dil ne kaha ho tum**

**Pyaar se pukaar lo jaha ho tum…**

He loves her deeply and madly.. and was waiting for the sun to set.. so that he could rush to his in law's house to meet her..

He drove fast from the office.. as soon as he completed his work… like a teenage boy with full of excitement.. as if he was going to meet his girlfriend for the first time..

**O tum hamaree jindagi ke bag ho**

**O tum hamaree raah ke charaag ho**

**Mere liye aasmaan ho tum,**

**Yaad kiya hai dil ne kaha ho tum**

**Pyaar se pukaar lo jaha ho tum…**

He rushed to her home and banged open the door.. wishing that she would be there to receive him with her sweet smile and her usual soothing hug when he came home.. but to surprise today his four year old daughter came running calling out.. "Papa.. papa ap a gaye.." he gently lifted her in his arms and kissed her rosy cheeks… " papa..(in his ears) pulvi.. bohot gusse mei hai.. aul mere saari choki khagayi.." she ended it with a pouts..

"ohh.. toh meri princess mama ko manaya nei…"

"Aley manaya naa.. pal apko toh pata hai pulvi silf Lajat kai sunti hai…"

"accha ji.. ab papa ko bhi naam se bulaygi.. natkat pari…" with this he started to tickle her.. and she laughed cheerfully.. then he gave one of the chocolate to her and kept the other for his beloved wife..as after their marriage chocolates have been the gate pass for their house.. while returning from work he had to bring chocolates for his two girls.. it's somewhat mandatory.. and he too loves that..

Then Rajat asked Pree where her mama was.. she pointed toward the kitchen with her tiny fingers.. he then run inside like a happy dog that had received a bone.. he saw her busy in cooking.. slowly he went close to her and hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.. which she always loved..

She used to tell him that she could feel his warmth like that.. but today something unexpected happened.. she just pushed him away from her.. he felt shattered and asked her what happened to her…

" pree papa ko keh do ki mujhe un se koi baat nei karni hai…" purvi tld her husband via her little daughter..

"wo.. papa.. mama apse…' pree tried to interpret but Rajat cut her off..

" pree apni mama se pucho ki agar baat nei kara gi toh mujhe pata kaise chalega ki yeh gussa kyu hai?" this time Rajat asked purvi via her daughter..

"mama.. papa keh rahi hai…" she again started but this time cut off by her mother..

"suna maine.. aur papa se kaho ki mama bohot naraz hai.. aur unhe mamane ki kosis na kare…"

This time Pree again tried to interpret her mama's words but failed..as it was too long for her age to interpret..

"per purvi tum naraz kyu ho.. kya hua hai yeh toh bolo…"he asked..

"pree dekha papa ko pata bhi nei hai mama kyu naraz hai…use kaho ki wo yaad kare.." she complaind and again got busy with her cooking..

Pree turned to her father so as to interpret her mother's word but this time Rajat didn't gave her any chance to speak…

"Aisa kya hua dear…sab to thik thak tha.. aur maine isbaar koi important date bhi nei bhula.. toh phir isbaar naraz hone ka kya reason hai… bolo tum.."

She came in front of him… holding spatula in her hand as she was cooking… " baby.. papa ko bolo apna CID wala dimag me thora aur jor dale.. pata kare ki hum dono kyu chale aye uss gharse.." and she left giving a deadly stare at him…

Pree the four year old creature was happened to be in the most miserable condition.. poor baby being pissed off between her parents cat dog fighting… and till now she has turned to a silent listener… while continuously staring at both of them turn by turn..

"Shhhhh….bas khabi mama kehti hai ki apna papa se kaho.. aul kavi papa kehti hai ki yeh apni mama se kaho…" Pree let out irritably… while staring with eyes wide open… and finger on her lips…

"Nani…Nani.." the sweet loud scream echoed the whole house…making the spouse silent..

Within a few second a middle aged lady entered the living room and headed towards the sweet arguing family…

"nani dekho na.. mama papa kaise lar lahe hai… bilkul chote bacho ki talah… itna toh mei bhi nei larti kisi se…" Pree complained her nani while slapping her forehead… and Raja and Purvi was silent and was shocked to see their daughter's sudden outburst…

As the little girl saw her grandmother she flung open her hands from her father's lap.. and went over to her nani…

"nani.. apke Pulvi aul Lajat ko loko… isne pula ghal sal(head) pe utha lia hai.. fitting..fitting(fighting).." she complained her nani wisely.. while using English word to show its importance…

All the adults in the house couldn't stop themselves from laughing after hearing the little one's complain with full of expressions…

"Arey mera baccha… mama.. papa phirse jhagar rahe hai…" the old lady asked her while tickling her nose… and she just nodded her head up and down to answer…

"Pari… Rajat koi baccho ke samne is tarah se larta hai kya.. aur shadi ke itne salo ke baad nhi tm log jhagra karne se baaz nei aye…" Purvi's mother rebuked her daughter as well as her son in law.. who's just like her own son..

While Pree interrupted her in between.." Nani.. mei bachchy nei hu..i am 4 years old.."

"aww.. bachchy nei toh kya ho tum?" she said while pulling her cheeks lightly..

"mei toh Priyeshi hu.. aul mei abhi bali ho gayi hu.. mama bolti hai ki jo isckull (school) jati hai.. wo bali larki ho jati hai…" Pree answered her nani promptly… and her nani kept on smiling hearing her little Granddaughter…

With that the lady again started.." arrey.. beta tum yaha.. iss waqt pe…" she asked Rajat..

"mei nei ata toh aur kya karte mummy.. yeh toh (pointed towards Purvi) bina bataye yaha chali ayi…"

" bina bataye aa gayi? Per isne toh mujhe bataya ki chutti hai isliye gumne a gayi… tabhi mei kahu aise Rajat ke bina ye kaise a gayi…"

"mei nei ati toh aur kya karti bolo?… mei irritate ho gayi thi uss ghar mei…aur tumse bhi…ek pal ke lia bhi chen nei thi waha…" Purvi couldn't hold back her anger anymore.. so, she blurted out irritably..

Rajat was shocked to hear her confession.." mujhse irritate ho tum Purvi? Maine kya kia.. bolo mujhe.. agar mujhse koi galti ho gaya hai toh.. I will surely repent for it.." he said helplessly..

"hmm.. aur nei to kya.. ap rahiye uss ghar me akele.. aur apne Football ke sath…" purvi replied him with annoyance..

At first Rajat couldn't get her.. for what she was complaining.. but soon it got registered in his sharp brains.." hein! Ek second.. yaha beech mei football kaha se aya?" he asked inquisitively..

"Han… Football tumne thike suna.. woi toh hai sare fasad ki jhar…"

"matlab.. footbaal ne tumhara kya bigara hai…"

Now purvi turned to her mother.. who was listening to the her children silly meaningless fighting…and occasionally nodding her in disappointment.. seeing two Adults fighting like nursery kids…

"pata hai ma.. ek to pura din beauro mei itni kaam hota hai.. pura din waha gujarne ke baad ghar ake itna kaam karna parti hai.. pree ko bhi school ke home work karwani parti hai.. aur yeh hai ki atei TV on karke baith jate hai…" purvi said annoyingly…

"Rajat kabse TVdekhne laga.. aur use TV dekhne ka mauka hi kab milta hai.." Purvi's mom asked her…

"Ma.. Rajat kab Tv dekta hai.. wo toh bas Football match dekhta hai… sari raat jagke… khud bhi nei sota aur hume bhi chain se sone nehi deta hai.." she said taunting him.. " Uff..upar se yeh match bhi.. itni raat ko telecast hota hai.. " she added.. [A/n- I'm Showing the Indian time for FIFA Worldcup telecast]

While Rajat was scandalized hearing his wife's grievances… he haven't imagined in his dreams that he will be offended for this type of silly illogical matter…

"Purvi.. yeh tum kya bol rahi ho.. "he could utter a few words in disbelief..

" mei thik hi bol rahi hu.. (Purvi again turned to her mother) maine

kitni baar kaha hai.. agar match dekhna hai toh hall me jake dekho.. per nei Janab ko toh apne room mei couch pe aram karete karte match dekhna hai.. aur ab toh mujhe kaam mei bhi kuch helpnei karta… ghar akei Tv ke smne baith jate hai.. apne health ka dhyan bhi nei rakta.. " her tone was sometimes be of anger… sometime be of desperation and sometimes helplessness..

This time Pree joined her mama too.." Pata hai nani.. Papa loj laat ko Goal Goal kehke chilata hai.. Mei toh darr hi jati hu…" she said innocently..

Poor Rajat.. was on the pool of sadness.. and was feeling very much guilty..as for his own entertainment he has disturbed the melody of his happy family…

"Rajat.. beta yeh kya sun rahi hu mei..raat bhar jhag ke aise apna health barbad karke matches dekhne ka kya faida… agar dekhnai hai toh baad mei jab time milega toh Reapeat idekh lena… Aise agar roz chalta raha toh tumaha tabiyat kharab ho jayega na…" Purvi's mother tried to made him understand.. in the most polite way…

"Mummy.. I am sorry.. mujhe sach me pata nehi tha ki mere waja se in dono ko itna prob ho jayegi…" he lamented..

"Purvi tumne bhi yeh accha nei kia beta.. Rajat ko bina bataye kiu chale aye.. Rajat Purvi.. jaldi se apna jhagra khatam karo…" she said sternly… and walk off to her room with Pree.. leaving behind the arguing couple to solve their matter themselves..

Both of them looked at each other.. and just then she noticed properly that he was wearing the same light pink shirt which she liked most t see him wearing.. and a tiny smile covered her lips… but she was quick enough to hide it from Rajat… as she was angry…

On the other hand Rajat couldn't stop himself from staring at her deep black eyes.. she looks adorable and sweet when she was angry…

"Pata nei kyu.. Fifa char(4) saal me ek baar hi kyu ate hai… kash Ipl ki tarah har saal dekhn ko milta…" he said with despair… while tried to tease her..as he knows hom much she's mad on watching IPL…

"Exuse me.. IPL ke bare me kuch mat bolna thik hai…" she replied.. while a smirk appeared on his face… as he was successful in teasing her..

"jao.. tum raho akele uss ghar me.. akele… " making a face at him…"apne Messi aur Neymar ke sath.." she shrugged and turned around to the kitchen fuming in anger …

While Rajat nodded his head smiling… and took his position on the nearby sofa… and watched her beautiful wife.. pouring all the rage on the kitchen utensils… and blabbering all her left over furry for him sweetly… his heart filled with joy.. as the melody of happiness filled their home again…

**A/N: **hope you all like it… I know im very very much poor in hindi.. then also I tried towrite so many dialogs… thanku Amy for helping me..

Chotu.. this is your gift as I have promised… and Pree's character is of my dear friend Preetz..

So, do you want me to continue… plz **Read & Review.. :)**

**Love u all.. Tkcr..**

**SS**


End file.
